User talk:Beelim
RE: Chapter 3 of Kings & Conquerors Um I am not sure what you mean by chapter 3, what is chapter 2 actually? My idea was something like sequel for KoC Hellenistic Era covering the period from Augustus to the fall of Rome in 5th century AD. I compiled documents with descriptions, images and units for default Roman faction + Western Rome and Eastern Rome and some policies. If you provide me with your email I will send you the documents. Nanomat (talk) 19:11, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Okay, well the Chapter system is in accordance with the CtWs of Kings and Conquerors: *Ch 1, The Hellenistic Era is the staple edition. This is the original created by Super7700 and me. *Ch 2, Imperivm Invctivm, recycles the units from the same, but introduces several new factions, reflecting Caesar's Civil Wars - maybe the Augustine period too. So it's basically Caesar versus Pompey (and Crassus versus Parthia) and finally Augustus (Gens Julii) versus Pompey II (SPQR) versus Antony (Egypt). My original plan was for Gens Julii to recruit Gallic units, while SPQR would be recruiting the Sagittari Syrorum etc etc etc. *Ch 3 is where YOU come in. I don't know if Western and Eastern Rome would be fun, I mean, that one is like very textboom RTS stuff. I was thinking something more like what I had envisioned here , because the Tetrarchy isn't something that you see being discussed every day :) Hoever, yes, I would be interested - let me see if I got your email on file first, so you can upload it to me via Dropbox. Beelim (talk) 00:08, May 18, 2017 (UTC) UPDATE: I don't seem to have your email on file; can you let me know what it is? thanks. Beelim (talk) 14:47, May 18, 2017 (UTC) ::: Here it is: themeat@abv.bg Nanomat (talk) 18:49, May 18, 2017 (UTC) ::: An invite for Dropbox has been sent. You should be able to upload files, either by registering with Dropbox or installing it to a machine. If you do the latter, just copy the files to the folder and let t3h interw3bz do the rest. =) ::: To be honest though I am tired of working on Kings & Conquerors' all-Europe focus. I had long been thinking of an intermeshing somewhat of Kings & Conquerors and THIS mod, but at present I am thinking aobut developing a CtW for Rise of Kings. Don't know how to do that though, because one of the things I wanna do is bundle it with Rise of Kings on Steam. Still if it's a very fast operation that uses pre-existing units but requires a reskin it should be no issue. ::: Beelim (talk) 23:05, May 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::: It's done, you can check it out. Keep in mind that some of those unit names are placeholders. Nanomat (talk) 14:39, May 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::: Okay, my observations: ::::::::: Your mod is very, very close to what I had proposed a long time ago, but I think in order to make it more exciting, your mode proposal should be broken into 2 parts. ::::::::: Chapter 2, Imperivm Invictvm, is just the mod chapter that would be ideal for the early Empire. In fact, Imperivm Invictvm dealt with the rise of the empire, and Rise of the Barbarians was originallymeant to revovlve around the chaos surrounding Caligula's reign. Things might change just yet. ::::::::: If I were you, I'd change things so that your mod wouldn't revolve around the early empire, but the LATE one, and preferably around the Tetrarchy, so you have the three sections of the Empire: the Gallic, the Eastern and Rome proper. This would make it more fun and exciting, and thus iron out some of the problems because you clearly didn't manage to put in all 17 factions. ::::::::: Apart from a cosmetic change of Roman units, and a replacement of the Roman factions, your mod proposal is actually good to go. ::::::::: All that matters now is whether we rehash Rise of King's library techs or use Kings & Conquerors' tech tree. Beelim (talk) 15:40, May 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::: Faction and faction powers are now in place, all that's left is to code the units. Bleah. Beelim (talk) 07:37, May 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::: My idea for this mod was to portray the era in a simpler way. The thing you suggest is kind of problematic considering the diversity. I mean, in my concept there is technological evolution and diversity, like first you have the Augustan era then you have the Imperial era with the classical lorica segmentata legionaries and then finally you have the late era, you see this structure is similar to the KaC Hellenistic Era where you have first the early Diadochi wars era, then you have the rise of the Roman republic era and finally you have the late republic and civil wars. Your idea is basically to make every epoch a distinct mod, I mean how would you diversify the gameplay with mod that is entirely set in Augustan era or just late empire era, what kind of progression will you have in terms of units? And to be honest, your CtW and chapters policy is confusing me, I think you are trying to cover too much ideas at the same time thus spreading your resources and efforts too thin, while it would be more efficient to prioritize on the most important things and make them properly. You know, it is impossible to make a mod for every single historical period or war, the more reasonable thing would be to condense the most important periods into single mod. Nanomat (talk) 16:54, May 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::: Perhaps, firstly, it's a very vast jump you're making. It's hard to try to condense all the action of the Tetrarchy into just two factions. I'm in favour of having at least a 3rd Roman faction. And finally there's the issue of the Dacians - how are we to treat them? they seem to just be a one-trick show pony since they did not survive that long. ::::::::: By the way, be warned: I have no intention on making this as a mod for RoN ^___^ Beelim (talk) 01:33, May 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::: Lol, then what? You say that you will move away from RoN... and what engine are you going to use instead? Nanomat (talk) 19:52, May 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::: Most likely Panda3d at this point. Beelim (talk) 20:57, May 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::: So you will actually make your own game and not a mod. That's cool, hope you work it out. Nanomat (talk) 20:02, May 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::: Been taking a look at the effects xml. Theoretically it is possible to create laser particles. Planning to put them in for A Wrong turn :P Beelim (talk) 15:21, May 30, 2017 (UTC)